hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 38
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast is the first to use the first official theme song made by Jeff Fardink. This episode covers Knight Rider, Caprica, if the cast could swap bodies, and if the cast were in a horror movie. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - first HijiNKS ENSUE "official theme song" intro http://www.box.net/shared/v4b4yx10zz audio *'0:53' - Big Red on tap *'1:07' - Actual intro *'2:40' - HijiNKS ENSUE cast making their own lists - back to the intro *'4:45' - Josh's hobo factor *'5:55' - Alcohol on the podcast - New Years *'6:48' - Internet *'6:53' - Waterworld the musical http://www.box.net/shared/x59uq6kajt audio *'8:38' - Knight Rider in hiatus - new season based on bailouts - car sponsors [http://www.box.net/shared/6x45tc5lok Knight Rider] *'12:22' - Letter writing campaign to cancel Knight Rider - Survival of the Fittest *'12:58' - Come with me if you want to save on gas mileage *'13:30' - Josh eats like a hobbit - Listening to Lord of the Rings Books [http://www.box.net/shared/meq9vcazqp Lord of the Rings Audio Book] *'16:45' - Queer - movie about the struggle to read Lord of the Rings books [http://www.box.net/shared/dlzegnv0on Queer & Nazi Zombies] *'20:04' - Move about Nazi zombies - Norweigan for brains *'21:35' - OJ is going to jail - how Filipino's interpret news *'24:08' - Decapatation story - California man found in foreclosed home with mother's skeleton - Raccoons - "They have hands" *'26:15' - Armadillo *'26:48' - Dr. Horrible DVD - Singing commentary *'27:30' - Florida authorities find grandmother in freezer *'29:08' - Guns 'n Rose & Dr. Pepper promotion - Blow Job *'30:13' - Proposition 8 the Musical *'30:28' - Worship bacon *'31:51' - Testicle cook book - cooking with balls http://www.box.net/shared/56crsm41qu audio *'33:02' - Dutch ban magic mushrooms - religilous - Bill Maher smokes a joint *'35:05' - Topics *'35:35' - The crying game in vampire mode - Let the Right One In *'36:30' - Kid vampires *'40:12' - Where everyone in the cast of Buffy is Scooby Doo *'41:14' - Brian Fuller returns to Heroes *'42:00' - Eli is R2D2 *'42:53 - '''SNL Skit - Lonely Island Dudes - Jizz in my pants - SNL in general *'44:59''' - Bard the Bettle *'46:11' - Creed could get back together - bread bros. - with savings wide open http://www.box.net/shared/r1uhpdgc1k audio *'50:00' - Creed Stage Performance - Miracles *'53:55' - Coldplay being sued - Joe Satanari *'57:12' - The Overlay *'58:15' - Joe Satarni in court *'59:14' - FlashForward *'1:02:02' - Caprica greenlit *'1:05:40' - Joe Adama - the lawyer - Joe Adams *'1:06:55' - Mammy *'1:07:25' - Trz - Tron 2 - Ghostbusters Game *'1:09:35' - Mail Sack *'1:09:48' - What is your Christmas wish *'1:11:19' - Do you care about X-mas specials for TV - X-men special *'1:15:'55 - Charlie Brown SNL Short *'1:16:48' - Silver spoons / Facts of Life / Saved by the Bell special *'1:19:30' - TV Funhouse special *'1:20:15' - Do Filipino's celebrate X-mas? *'1:21:19' - Internet Fame (Penny-Arcade) - ever talked to an internet celebrities [http://www.box.net/shared/ngh73qi147 Internet Fame, Wil Wheaton, Tron Guy] *'1:23:30' - Wil Wheaton twitter comic *'1:25:30' - Tron Guy comments on a comic - "his holiest of holiest" - "his front size bus" *'1:27:15' - Wheaton replaces Josh in comic *'1:28:59' - If you could swap lives with a cast member - Josh's mind is destroyed http://www.box.net/shared/mxu4k98xh2 audio *'1:31:27' - George Lucas's greatest crime - cock sucking noises *'1:34:53' - Behind the scenes stuff on DVD of Star Wars *'1:35:39' - Do you have a steam account? *'1:36:38' - Are you a fan of spoof movies? - Walk Hard - "There's so much cock in it" *'1:41:22' - Not Another Teen Movie *'1:42:05' - If HijiNKS ENSUE was a horror movie, who would be who? *'1:49:39' - Who provides the nudity - Kill Bill 1 & 2 *'1:51:40' - Favorite drinking games *'1:54:00' - What subculture were you a part of in high school - Long term relationships in high school [http://www.box.net/shared/n3cvjngjxi High School & College] *'1:58:52' - Denise's "Filipino" high school experiences - Jobs in high school - Credit card debt *'2:01:10' - Go to Community College *'2:02:25' - Tarmangdon Best / Worst Gifts - X-mas Experiences - Eli's house burns down on X-mas day - Joel's Millenium Failure http://www.box.net/shared/ltb7c9kokg audio *'2:08:50' - Best Gifts *'2:09:28' - Another 90's Alt Rock Challenge *'2:10:13' - Fringe *'2:11:27' - Big Bang Theory *'2:16:31' - Damages *'2:17:13' - What are you strangest weather experiences - Josh in Mississippi [http://www.box.net/shared/kdonuv7rh1 Josh in Mississippi] *'2:19:39' - Josh grew up in Mississippi''' ' *'2:20:10''' - Why Josh can never go back *'2:21:20' - Joel's honeymoon in Disney Land http://www.box.net/shared/bmtgfqqg7i audio *'2:23:53' - Eli's hurricane experience - Eli & Josh go to Chilies [http://www.box.net/shared/chgxlk8kcn Denise, Eli, and Josh's stories] *'2:26:36' - Denise's tropical storm experiences & earthquakes & flooding & volcanoes *'2:28:30' - Worst X-mas song ever - Silent Night for the deaf *'2:32:00' - Ending Category:Podcast